wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timbermaw Hold reputation guide
All players start off hostile to the Timbermaw Furbolg (2500/3000 Hostile). There are currently a scant handful of quests that improve this reputation. Most rep points must be earned by grinding. Never kill any Timbermaw Furbolg, as this will decrease your rep and make your grind longer if you ever need to build Timbermaw Hold rep in the future. =Timbermaw Hold Tunnel= The Timbermaw Furbolgs guard the Timbermaw Hold cave that connects Felwood, Moonglade and Winterspring. You start out as Hostile with these Furbolgs; you must attain at least an Unfriendly reputation to pass through their cave without them attacking you. This equates to 500 reputation points, assuming you have not killed Timbermaw Furbolgs in the past. Getting to Unfriendly is a short grind and can be accomplished as early as level 48. =Non-Repeatable Quests= * 48 Timbermaw Ally Gives 50 reputation (350 after 2.0.1). On completion, allows looting of Deadwood Headdress Feathers from Deadwood furbogs. Can be done at Hostile and Unfriendly reputation, and perhaps even at Hated. * 55 Speak to Nafien Gives 25? reputation (25 after 2.0.1). Lead on from Timbermaw Ally which leads to Deadwood of the North. Available at Unfriendly and Hostile reputation, and possibly at Hated. * 55 Deadwood of the North '' Gives 50 (75?) reputation. Available at Unfriendly and Hostile reputation, and possibly at Hated. * 55 Deadwood Ritual Totem Gives 150 reputation (350 after 2.0.1). An item drops off of Deadwood Furbolgs and begins this quest. You must have Neutral reputation to turn in the quest. Kernda, a Furbolg who wanders the tunnels will give you 150 rep (and some money and potions) for turning in each totem. * 55 Runecloth Gives 100 reputation (350 after 2.0.1). Turn in 30 Runecloth. Must have Friendly reputation. ** 55 Sacred Cloth Gives 100 reputation. Rewards the pattern for Mooncloth Boots. Must have Friendly reputation. * 56 Winterfall Ritual Totem Gives 150 reputation (350 after 2.0.1). An item drops off of Winterfall Furbolgs and begins this quest. You must have Neutral reputation to turn in the quest. Kernda, a Furbolg who wanders the tunnels will give you 150 rep (and some money and potions) for turning in each totem. * 58 Winterfall Activity (tb) Gives 350 reputation. On completion, allows looting of Winterfall Spirit Beads from Winterspring furbolgs. Can be done at Hostile and Unfriendly reputation, and perhaps even at Hated. =Repeatable Quests and Mobs= * One Winterfall or Deadwood Furbolg kill gives 5 Rep points (stops at Revered, Deadwoods give 1 rep point at honored). * Killing one of the Deadwood Bosses or Chieftain Bloodmaw is worth 15 Rep points. They respawn every 6 to 7 minutes. * Killing the elite Winterfall Furbolg, High Chief Winterfall, located in a cave east of Everlook, awards 25 Rep points. He respawns in 6 to 8 minutes. * Killing the named rare mob is worth 25 Rep points. He is a rare spawn at Deadwood Village in Felwood. * Killing the named rare mob Grizzle Snowpaw (tb) is worth 25 Rep points. He is a rare spawn at Winterfall Village in Winterspring. * After completing , you will be able to turn in Deadwood Headdress Feathers from Furbolgs in Felwood. Turning in 5 feathers yields 50 rep (75 after 2.0.1). Droprate estimated at 20–30%, stack in lots of 250. * After completing , you will be able to turn in Winterfall Spirit Beads collected from Furbolgs in Winterspring. Turning in 5 beads yields 50 rep (75 after 2.0.1). Droprate estimated at 20–30%, stack in lots of 250. By using only the beads / feathers to get from revered to exalted at a 20–30% drop rate, you will have to kill 7000–10,500 furbolgs to obtain the required 2100 (1400 after 2.0.1) beads / feathers. Deadwood and Winterfall furbolg can be found in the following places: * Southern Deadwood furbolgs are in the extreme southwest of Felwood. Here you will find Gardeners, Warriors, Pathfinders, Overload Ror, and Ragepaw (rare). * Northern Deadwood furbolgs are in the far northeast of Felwood. These include Den Watchers, Shamans, Avengers, and Chieftain Bloodmaw. * Western Winterfall have three villages: two are directly east of the Timbermaw Hold tunnel exit in Winterspring, and the other is south of the road further east before the first fork (map zone "Timbermaw Post"). Totemics, Pathfinders, and Den Watchers can be found in these villages. * 3 Winterfall Runners make a slow march along the road between Timbermaw Hold and Winterfall Village in Winterspring. * Eastern Winterfall are found in Winterfall Village, northeast of Everlook in Winterspring. Here you will find Ursas, Shamans, more Den Watchers, High Chief Winterfall, and Grizzle Snowpaw (rare). Patch 1.9 replaced the repeatable Winterfall Activity quest with another non-repeatable quest of the same name that when completed enables aquisition of Winterfall Spirit Beads. Salfa no longer offers the original, repeatable quest; however, it's still in the game and can be shared back and forth between players (player one shares quest to a party member, hands quest in, party member shares quest back, ad infinitum). =Strategy= The Path to Revered For those of us who don't care about the Exalted trinket reward, here's the quickest, and earliest way to get revered. Level 48–53+: At this level you should be questing here anyway; kill enough Deadwood Furbolgs in the southern Felwood camp to get to Unfriendly, which is 100 kills (91 if human). Then talk to Grazle (near the road) to get the Timbermaw Ally quest, which when completed allows you to loot Deadwood Headdress Feathers, which can be turned in via a repeatable quest to Grazle (or Nafien in the north) for 50 rep / 5 feathers. Grind these furbolg until you're ready to take on the northern camp. By turning off the "at war" tag in your Reputation tab for the Timbermaw faction, you can now safely pass through the Felwood tunnel to reach Everlook and Moonglade. Level 53–56+: Head to the northernmost point of Felwood and speak to Nafien outside the Timbermaw Hold tunnel entrance, and complete his quest to kill more deadwood in the northern encampment. Grind these deadwood (or the ones in the south) until you're ready to move into Winterspring. Keep an eye out for the Deadwood Ritual Totem, a dropped item that you can turn in inside Timbermaw Hold tunnel once you reach Neutral reputation. Level 56+: Head through Timbermaw Hold tunnel into Winterspring and talk to Salfa (hiding just south of the tunnel exit, around the corner), who gives you a quest to slay Winterfall furbolg. Slay the required Winterfall and complete the quest to allow you to turn in Winterfall Spirit Beads, similar to Deadwood Headdress Feathers. Note: the Shamans and Ursas can only be found in Winterfall Village, which is northeast of Everlook on the other end of Winterspring. The Path to Exalted If you want the Exalted trinket, technically the most efficient way is to complete ONLY the quest that Grazle gives you ASAP, and grind ONLY the deadwood (saving all feathers) until you reach Revered. At that point, complete the quests that enable the drop of the beads first (to ensure optimum retrieval of beads), then all other quests and turn in your feathers (and beads). You will likely have still more feathers and/or beads to collect. If you want the flexibility of being able to move back and forth between the Deadwood and Winterfall groups, you can complete Salfa's quest as well, which effectively costs you 75 Rep at Revered (8 more feathers to collect). If you can live with that, then you'll have more places to grind when there's competition as well as better item drops — a small price to pay. (Though, if you would have collected more than 8 beads while completing the bead-drop-enabling quest, it wouldn't actually be faster to not do that quest before revered (unless you count the fact that killing the Winterfall mobs are technically harder to kill, which would be a minor issue), though it is very unlikely that 8 would drop doing that quest, even if soloing the groups. In any case, the loss of efficiency (8 feathers/beads) is offset by the number of beads that would have dropped while doing that quest.) Get Exalted With Timbermaw faster Before you had to hit a Felpaw Furbolg for some type of damage (spell, melee, wand, whatever) in order to get the 5 reputation points for the kill. For this reason raiding or grouping wasnt that effective because everyone had to "tag" the mob with a hit in order to get the credit. Now... You do not have to do anything but be in range of the fight to get the rep point. Thus a raid of 10 players could tear through Felpaw village and rack up massive amounts of reputation in a short amount of time. What people have been doing, is getting a 40man raid up, and sending a third to each of the villages, one to the south felwood, one to the north, and one to winterspring. Perhaps even 2 to winterspring since theres quite a few places you could go. source =Rewards= When you reach Exalted, Gorn One Eye within Timbermaw Hold offers you a quest: The Root of All Evil. The quest explains that the source of the corruption stems from a Satyr named Xandivious. He gives you a Demon Summoning Torch which you must take to the top of Winterfall Village (tloc 63,38). Using the torch summons Xandivious. Xandivious has an aura that deals 150 damage, casts Shadow Word Pain, and Curse of Weakness. He can be killed with as few as 2 people. When defeated he drops a bag that contains "Essence of Xandivious", the requirement for the quest. Xandivious has no other drops of any kind, including cash. When you return the essence you are awarded the , a trinket with a 10 minute cooldown that summons a pet druid that can both heal and fight. After completing this quest, you receive a followup quest called The Brokering of Peace. This is completed simply by returning to either Ironforge or Orgrimmar and speaking with the racial leader there. Upon doing so, King Magni Bronzebeard or Thrall announces in Ironforge/Orgrimmar: :Let it be known that (Name - Class) has earned the undying respect of (Ironforge and the Alliance as a whole / the Warchief). (He / She) has engaged in a great diplomacy with Timbermaw Hold and performed valiant actions for them on our behalf. (He / She) has gone above and beyond the call of duty. Three cheers for (Name) - a true hero of the (Alliance / Horde)! You will also recieve +400 reputation with all your main Alliance / Horde factions. =Before the Storm Patch Notes= The repeatable quests, Feathers for Grazle and Beads for Salfa, now give 75 reputation points for turning in a set of 5 feathers or beads. Killing Deadwoods in the south of Felwood now merits only 1 rep per kill (at honored) for me, a level 60 undead. Still gives 5 rep/kill at Unfriendly & Level 53. This mus be put in to stop the massive raid-rep grind mentioned above. Reply to above: You are only getting 1 rep per kill because the Southern mobs are Grey to you at level 60. =External Links= *Furbolg Frolicking - A guide to furry ones *GameAmp Strategy Guide Category:Furbolgs Category:Factions Category:Guides